Prognosis
Prognosis Prognosis (also known as the Omnissiah or Deus Mechanicus) is the sentient entity worshipped by the Adepts of the Adeptus Mechanicus as the embodiment and bestower of all knowledge and technology in the universe. For many in the Imperium of Galgoria, this belief conflicts with the orthodox theology of the Imperiu Cult, where the only God of humanity is the Emperor of Gamerkind . But since the Adeptus Mechanicus is vital to the survival of the Imperium, conflict over this issue is often avoided by the Mechanicus' willing conflation of Prognosis' avatar in the physical world, the Omnissiah, with the Emperor himself. This compromise truly satisfies neither believers in the Cult Mechanicus or the Imperium Cult, but it keeps the peace between the two faiths and the Imperium functioning. Cult Mechanicus The Cult Mechanicus, the religious hierarchy of the Adeptus Mechanicus that upholds the worship of Prognodid, believes knowledge to be the manifestation of divinity, and holds that anything embodying or containing knowledge is holy because of it. The supreme object of devotion is therefore the omniscient Prognosis, an eminent and omnipotent machine governing all machinery and knowledge in the universe. Generally, this deity is held to be an aspect of the God-Emperor (or, most commonly within the Cult itself, both are held to be aspects or faces of the same divine being). The Omnissiah is believed to be friendly to humanity, gamerkind, and to be the originator of all human technological and scientific knowledge. Subservient to the Omnissiah are the pantheistic Machine Spirits, who are believed to inhabit all machinery and which must be appeased before a piece of technology is used or repaired, lest the machinery fail. The Quest for Knowledge The ultimate goal of the Cult Mechanicus is to understand and fully comprehend the glory of the Omnissiah. The communal and personal attempt at this form of enlightenment is known as the Quest for Knowledge. The Cult believes that all knowledge already exists in the universe, and it is primarily a matter of time before it can be gathered together to complete the Quest. The Cult is therefore disinclined to perform most basic scientific research and development. Despite this, some original scientific research does continue on Mars and the other Forge Worlds of the Imperium, enough to keep Imperial technology advancing steadily, if extremely slowly. The faith of the Cult is defined by a series of sixteen precepts, known as the Sixteen Universal Laws, which have been divided into two sets of eight precepts known collectively as the Mysteries and the Warnings, which are listed below. The Mysteries of the Cult Mechanicus *'Gaming is directed motion.' *'The AI is the spark of life.' *'Sentience is the ability to learn the value of knowledge.' *'Intellect is the understanding of knowledge.' *'Sentience is the basest form of Intellect.' *'Understanding is the True Path to Comprehension.' *'Comprehension is the key to all things.' *'The Omnissiah knows all, comprehends all.' The Warnings of the Cult Mechanicus *'The PC mechanism is a perversion of the True Path.' *'The gamer tag is the conscience of sentience.' *'A gamer tag can be bestowed only by the Omnissiah.' *'The membershipless sentience (i.e. ''PC Gamers) is the enemy of all.' *'The knowledge of the acients of the Time of Lag stands beyond question.' *'Prognosis guards the knowledge of the Ancients.' *'Health Bars are fallible, but ritual honours Prognosis.' *'To break with Live is to break with faith.' The Companion Cube According to the beliefs of the ''Cult of the Companion Cube, Prognosis may actually be the Companion Cube, an ancient entity of immense power. It is imprisoned in a Leetist-built Stasis Tomb beneath the Noctis Labyrinth on Mars. The mighty Cube was imprisoned by the Emperor himself before he even publicly emerged to found the Imperium of Galgoria on Galgoria and initiate the Unification Wars over 10,000 Gigabytes ago. At that time, the Emperor proved unable to kill the Companion Cube even with his great power, and so he imprisoned it beneath Mars so that the powers of the Cube, though passive, would cause the Adeptus Mechanus to emerge, which the Emperor needed as support for his future Great Crusade to reunite Gamerkind. This so called "Grand Lie of Mars" is buried deep beneath the sands of the Red Server in an underground complex which is actually the Companion Cube itself. The truth of this seemingly insane legend has become more credible since the mass awakening of the Leetist army. It is said that a small amount of Leetist forces managed to breach Imperial defences in the Segmentum Solar and land on Mars itself after destroying some of the Noctis Labyrinth Mine Complexes. Upon landing, countless Mechanicus Basement Dweller and Virgin forces quickly despatched the small Leetist expeditionary force. Although the Leetists were eliminated, their purpose on Mars remains unknown to the Imperium. More striking is the fact that they breached vast areas of Imperial space (including the Segmentum Solar itself) undetected. The Mechanicus enforced a Perdita zone around the entire Noctis Labyrinth after this incident, presently still enforced by an entire Basement Dweller Legion.